


a little longer

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: it's raining
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Kudos: 7





	a little longer

It’s raining when Logan steps out of Warblers rehearsal. A torrential downpour, the rain streaming from the sky hard enough that it  _ hurts _ when it strikes his skin. Logan hadn’t prepared for the weather -- it wasn’t supposed to hit until nightfall, and Logan hadn’t expected still being at practice this late. 

He’s lacking an umbrella, so he pulls his blazer off and holds it overhead. It’s a weak barrier against the rain, but it keeps it off his face at least. He hurries across the lawn to Stuart as fast as he can, cursing as he nearly slips on the wet sidewalk. His shoes squelch as he steps onto the covered patio in front of the house, and he tosses his ruined blazer aside, shaking out his hair.

There’s a soft peal of laughter, and Logan straightens. Julian is sitting on the wooden bench on the patio, grinning at him. Judging by the water-spots on his sweater, it seems he’s been an accidental victim of Logan’s hair-shaking.

“What are you doing out here?” Logan asks, “I’ve never seen you not out on the lawn during a rainstorm.”

Julian’s grin fades, and Logan’s chest does that odd clenching thing it’s been doing so often lately. He wonders if he should see a doctor about it.

“Derek said I’m not allowed,” Julian says, looking a little forlorn, “I had to bargain just so he’d let me sit out here. He made me put on  _ two _ sweaters and a thicker pair of socks.”

“Well he’s probably right. Your lungs aren’t fully healed yet, right? You can’t really afford to get sick.”

“I wouldn’t get sick,” Julian argues, “Not from just a few minutes. It isn’t even cold yet.”

He looks out at the rain so longingly that Logan almost gives in just to see him smile again. But then he imagines Julian laid out in a hospital bed again, his skin sickly pale against the stark white sheets.

“Maybe you wouldn’t,” Logan agrees, “But it’s not really worth the risk, is it?”

Julian’s eyes remain fixed on the rain, “Don’t worry, I’m staying here. He said he’d call LAPD about me owning an illegal hedgehog if I didn’t.”

“He is good at the very specific threats.”

Julian doesn’t respond. But he does sigh, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on top. Logan’s freezing, and soaked, and he so badly wants a warm shower and dry clothes.

Instead, he walks over to the bench.

“Scoot,” he says, gesturing with one hand.

Julian looks up, frowning, “You don’t have to stay. I know you don’t like it.”

“Move, or I’ll  _ make _ you move,” Logan says. He doesn’t wait for a response. He plops down beside Julian before he’s shifted out of the way, his soaked clothes pressing up against Julian’s dry ones. 

Julian smiles, “I mean it. I promise I won’t run out there.”

“You want to feel the rain, right? Here you go.”

Logan holds out his wet arm, shaking it a little. Droplets fly off his skin and onto Julian’s face, and Julian laughs once more. He outright shrieks when Logan ruffles his hair, forcing residual rainwater through the strands.

“There, see? Just the same.”

Julian wipes the water from his eyes with the back of his hand, “Is  _ not _ . I guess Derek was right though, it is kind of cold.”

“See? We’re just looking out for you.”

There’s a strange, soft look on Julian’s face, “Yeah. You guys have been doing that a lot lately.”

Logan isn’t sure if he means it as a complaint. He opens his mouth to say something, but then Julian’s head is dropping down onto Logan’s shoulder. His face tilts back towards the rain, and he looks so content.

“We can go back inside, if you want,” he offers, “I know you must want to change.”

“...no,” Logan tells him, “We can stay just a little bit longer.”


End file.
